The Tale of Sleeping Beauty
by Lee Silverwing
Summary: Hehe...Just read it. SEIFER is here.


  
  
The Sleeping Beauty  
----------  
Disclaimer: All hail Square!  
A/N: To make a series or not to make a series. That is the question.   
----------  
  
Once upon a time, in a far away land (actually it depends on where you live), there was a good, noble king named Cid and a good, noble queen named Edea. They did the 'thing' and Queen Edea got pregnant. She gave birth to a baby boy they named Squall.  
  
The entire kingdom celebrated the birth of Prince Squall and there was a big ceremony thingy to introduce him to the royal court and the neighboring kingdoms.  
  
King Cid and Queen Edea invited the Three Good Fairies. Fairy No. 1 was sweet and spunky Selphie. The second (who preferred to be called the Manly Genius with Magic Powers and toasted anyone who called him 'Fairy') was Seifer. The last Fairy was Zell, who was also called Chicken-wuss and who was terrorized daily by Seifer.  
  
These Fairies decided that, instead of giving the prince some toys or et cetera, they would give him a gift he could actually use for more than 6 months.  
  
Selphie stepped forward and spinkled some good fairy dust on Squall.  
  
"I grant thee the gift of beauty and grace."  
  
"What's a boy supposed ta do with those?" demanded Seifer. He stepped forward and spinkled some Manly Genius dust on the prince. "I grant thee the gift of strength and intelligence so you can fight off and outsmart all the guys who'll pick on you for being beautiful and graceful."  
  
Selphie "hmphed" and stuck out her tongue.  
  
Finally, Zell stepped forward to grant his gift but before he could do anything, there was a puff of black smoke and the Bad Fairy Ultimecia appeared. (Zell, actually, didn't mind the interruption because he hadn't decided on what to give the prince yet.)  
  
"I was really disappointed that I didn't receive an invitation to the ceremony," said Ultimecia. "But I still brought a gift." She then sprinkled bad Fairy dust over little Squall.  
  
"Stop her, Seifer," Selphie said.  
  
"Manly Geniuses with Magic Powers don't fight women," said Seifer. He pushed Zell. "Go get her."  
  
"What?"  
  
Too late. Ultimecia already began her spell. "Prince Squall will indeed grow beautiful, graceful, strong and intelligent like the other fairies..."  
  
"*AHEM*"  
  
"I mean the other fairy and the Manly Genius with Magic Powers promised. But before his 17th birthday, he will be kissed by an annoying ditz and die! MWAHAHAHA!!!" With that, she disappeared in another puff of black smoke.  
  
King Cid and Queen Edea were both distraught and nobody knew what to do. Then Zell stepped forward.  
  
"I haven't given my gift yet," he announced and proceeded to sprinkle Fairy dust over Squall. "When you are kissed by the annoying ditz, you will not die, but merely fall into a deep sleep until you are awakened by a kiss from a tall, blonde, whip-bearing girl who wears glasses and is older by a year to you."  
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" said Seifer. "Why didn't you just cancel the spell altogether!? And what's with the 'tall, blonde, whip-bearing girl who wears glasses and is older by a year to you' business!? How many of such girls do you know!?"  
  
"Sorry!" yelled Zell as Seifer began whacking him with a Manly Genius with Magic Powers wand.  
  
However, King Cid and Queen Edea were grateful for the attempt. The king ordered all annoying ditzes in the kingdom to be killed and burned. Then he gave Prince Squall over to the Three Fairies to hide and protect until his 17th birthday.  
  
The years passed and Squall grew to be beautiful, graceful, strong and intelligent. But the Fairies never thought to give him a personality so he grew to be somewhat moody, very quiet, unemotional and, at times, very cold.  
  
Every morning, Squall would go into the woods to do Hyne-knows-what. Every afternoon, he would practice his Renzokuken technique (the Fairies wondered where he learned it from since none of them knew anything about the Renzokuken). Every night, he would either continue to practice, read or sleep early.  
  
"He needs a girlfriend," sighed Selphie one day.  
  
"Kinda hard to meet girls up on a mountain," Seifer pointed out.  
  
Squall was out practicing one day when he became aware that somebody was watching him.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
A young woman stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"I'm Quistis. I'm from a village near here. And you are?"  
  
"Squall. I live on this mountain."  
  
The two chatted, okay, Quistis talked and Squall silently listened. Before they knew it, the sun was already low.  
  
"Oh, no," said Quistis. "I have to go now."  
  
"It's not safe in the forest at night."  
  
"Don't worry," she said as she pulled out a whip. "I can take care of myself."  
  
The next day, Quistis returned with the hopes of seeing Squall again. Sure enough, he was there.  
  
She visited everyday and the two became good friends. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they would practice and sometimes they would just sit silently together, side by sideand enjoy each other's company.  
  
It wasn't long before Quistis realized that she was in love with Squall and vice versa. But neither of them knew how to tell each other.  
  
One day, after his morning whatever, Squall decided to tell Quistis how he felt. When he got home, he was greeted by a big surprise.  
  
Since tomorrow was his 17th birthday, the Fairies told Squall the whole story. They also said to him that they would go to the castle that afternoon. Squall didn't like the idea of being a prince and rather liked living free. He also didn't want to leave. If he did, he might never see Quistis again.  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Like you have a choice, Squally-boy," snorted Seifer. He then promptly bound and gagged the Prince and swung him over his shoulder.  
  
Selphie shook her head. "Do you think Cid and Edea will like you doing that to their son?"  
  
"They didn't put up to him for 16 years and 364 days," he replied and said to Zell, "You stay here, Chicken-wuss."  
  
Zell mumbled some unintelligeble words but agreed to do so. The other two left.  
  
Zell decided to go for a walk. He soon came across a sad-looking young woman.  
  
"Yo!" he greeted. "Whatcha doin' here?"  
  
The woman didn't look up as she replied, "I was waiting for a young man, but I guess he's not coming."  
  
"Young man?"  
  
"Yes. His name's Squall. Do you know him?"  
  
Zell admitted and decided to take Quistis to the castle.  
  
The other three arrived to the castle at sunset and Selphie and Seifer locked Squall in his room and proceeded to tell King Cid and Queen Edea.  
  
However, they had made Squall a little too smart and he quickly found a way to escape.  
  
He wandered down the hallways and finally made his way up the tower. At the top was a door with bright light coming out from under it. Squall got curious and opened the door...  
  
...To be kissed by Rinoa. He immediately collapsed.  
  
Selphie and Seifer soon discovered that Squall was missing. The searched the whole castle and found him asleep in the tower.  
  
"Cid's not gonna be happy..." Selphie started.  
  
"Well, let's just put the whole kingdom to sleep until somebody wakes him up," Seifer said.  
  
"Sure. All we have to do now is find a tall, blonde, whip-bearing girl who wears glasses and is older by a year to him," said Selphie. "How hard can that be?"  
  
So they quickly made the whole kingdom sleep. They were about to exit the castle when Zell and Quistis entered.  
  
"Wazzup?" Zell asked.  
  
"The Bad Fairy Ultimecia got Squall," Selphie said.  
  
"And it's all your fault!" Seifer yelled and started whacking Zell with the Manly Genius with Magic powers wand.  
  
"Why it is my fault!?"  
  
"I dunno but I'm sure it is."  
  
"What's going on?" Quistis inquired.  
  
Selphie told her the whole story.  
  
"I'm gonna wake him up," announced Quistis.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm tall, blonde, uses a whip, and is older to Squall by a year."  
  
"Well, she fits the criteria," Seifer observed.  
  
So Quistis climbed up to Squall's room and kissed him awake. He immediately opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Quistis. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see you again. Marry me?"  
  
Of course, Quistis agreed.  
  
The wedding was beautiful and King Cid and Queen Edea made sure to send Ultimecia an invitation so she wouldn't start cursing the couple.  
  
Zell got fed up of Seifer's tormenting him so he moved to a distant garden and lived off hotdogs the rest of his Fairy life.  
  
Selphie decided to go after a flirtious cowboy-wannabe and live with him forever.  
  
Seifer was very happy to have the house all to himself, but after a while got lonely so he went after Zell.  
  
Ultimecia read about Time Compression and started planning on how to achieve it.  
  
Squall and Quistis ruled the kingdom fairly and were loved by the people.  
  
And, of course, they all lived happily ever after.  
----------  
[THE END]  
----------  
A/N2: Phft. Should I make this a series? I got the idea and some lines from the RK section. Bloody Angel's kinda on hold for a while. Missing the diskette...So is GF Fanatics, I'm afraid...Hmmm...is that my mocha frappe, miss? 


End file.
